Deviens la musique
by dry1410
Summary: Yuri et Victor s'entraînent désormais ensemble. Il doivent créer leurs nouveaux programmes, étape aussi cruciale que difficile d'une saison. Plus que jamais ils apprendront l'un de l'autre.


_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors que dire sinon que j'ai tellement aimé Yuri on Ice que je ne pouvais juste pas ne pas écrire dessus. Je ne sais pas si je le ferrais à nouveau après, mais j'ai eu cette idée et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai aimer l'écrire. C'était plutôt spontané, mais je l'ai vraiment adoré alors j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant. n'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews si c'est le cas ou non, ou même si vous avez une remarque à faire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sifflement léger. Métal effilé sur la glace. Puis silence. Immobilité. Des premières notes de musiques s'élèvent. Le mouvement commence, gracieux. Encore simple comme timide. Un peu renfermé. S'élève alors à nouveau le chuchotement de l'eau solidifiée, chatouillée, titillée par le dessous des patins. Puis elle cris de douleur, cisaillée par les lames. Le mouvement prend de l'ampleur, de la vitesse. Puis la glace, frappée par ces chaussures, les repousse. Les mèches grises volent un instant. Toute l'énergie n'est pas déployée. Pas encore. Mais le mouvement se libère et devient beau. Il vole, bondit, glisse, tournoi. C'est un spectacle merveilleux.

Un spectacle que Yuri ne se lasse jamais de regarder. Voir Victor danser sur la glace a toujours été fantastique. Mais depuis qu'il avait le privilège de le voir en vrai, seul, c'était devenu une vision magique. Il vit alors un éclat doré briller à la main droite du patineur. Une esquisse de sourire vint déformer ses lèvres alors que, triturant le même anneau à sa propre main, il se rappelait qu'il était lié à cet homme d'une manière que personne n'imaginait. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Et personne, ni même eux, n'aurai pu se douter qu'il en irait ainsi. Et pourtant …

Le patineur japonais revint rapidement à la réalité en voyant la mine déconfite de son idole, quittant tout juste la pose finale. Il se décolla de la barrière d'où il l'avait observé et, en quelques gestes assurés, se plaça devant le russe. Les nuances bleues, qui tenaient lieu d'iris au champion, se posèrent sur lui, montrant ainsi qu'il prenait acte de sa présence. Mais il ne dit rien. Le silence seulement troublé par sa respiration, haletant encore de l'effort précédant. Ce fut le plus jeune qui prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Victor ?

Le russe le regarda un instant perplexe. Puis il lui adressa un sourire. Pas le flamboyant qu'il réservait aux caméras des journalistes, pas celui qu'il avait après avoir rit pas non plus celui malicieux donné à ses fan, pas même celui qu'il adressait à ses amis. Non. C'était _ce_ sourire, si sincère, détendu et tendre qui lui était réservé, qui lui donnait à son tour envie de sourire.

-Dis-moi, Yuri, dit alors Victor, comment m'as-tu trouvé cette fois ?

Le vice-champion prit le temps de réfléchir. Victor avait besoin d'une réponse construite, pas l'avis de l'adorateur du champion qui subsistait encore en lui. Il avait besoin de l'avis d'un autre spécialiste du patinage artistique. Une réponse de coach en somme. Ce qu'il était devenu de manière informelle à son tour depuis que le russe avait décidé de l'entrainer tout en reprenant ses patins.

-Et bien, tu connais vraiment bien ta chorégraphie, et tu étais dans le rythme mais …

-Mais ? L'encouragea à continuer son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'étais pas en phase avec la musique.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti, dit Victor en baissant les yeux, l'air sérieux, signe qu'il était perplexe.

Un ange passa tandis que les deux sportifs étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions.

-Bon, fini par soupirer le russe, j'ai assez mobilisé la patinoire comme ça. A ton tour. Et Yuri, reprit-il alors qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner, pas de sauts compliqués, on en est encore à travailler la chorégraphie.

Son protégé qui s'était mit en place au centre, lui jeta un regard entendu. Tout deux savait que le plus jeune pouvait facilement se laisser emporter par sa prestation et en faire trop. En fait non, se disait le japonais alors qu'il se mit à glisser à son tour, il ne se laissait pas emporter. Il n'était pas l'esclave démuni de la musique. Il n'était pas un pantin à la solde des accords. Ce n'était pas cela. Il ne concevait pas ainsi ses danses. Pas plus que, comme certains, comme un combat, une lutte frénétique. Il était le maître. C'était lui qui dirigeait la musique. Lui qui lui donnait sa splendeur du bout de ses patins et de ses doigts. Les notes entraient terne en lui, et en ressortait finement ciselées et colorés.

Pris par le morceau de musique et par ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le silence régnait à nouveau en maître dans l'immensité de la patinoire. Il quitta alors la position figé de la pose finale, comme on émerge d'un rêve. Et comme à chaque fois, chercha du regard celui qui importait le plus. Il le trouva, les yeux emplis de tant de choses qu'ils étaient aussi brillant qu'indéchiffrable. Yuri s'approcha de son coach.

-Tu as fait un quadruple, l'accusa-t-il gentiment. Mais tu as aussi bouclé ton programme.

Il leva alors les bras, invitant son protégé à une nouvelle étreinte, comme à chaque réussite du plus jeune. Ce dernier, rayonnant et encore emplit de l'énergie de sa danse, n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Si au début il était gêné par la proximité avec Victor, de par son éducation et ce qu'il représentait alors, aujourd'hui, ces moments de douce intimité faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation. C'était à la fois sa récompense, son réconfort et son moteur. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Victor, et lui était chaque jour un peu plus reconnaissant d'être là pour lui.

Blotti dans ses bras, il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal.

Il aimerait tant lui rendre la pareil.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand ils eurent fini leurs échauffements, Yuri prit une grande inspiration et se planta devant Victor. Il y avait réfléchit toute la soirée Il s'était souvenu de ce que lui avait dit le champion l'année précédente : il patinait comme si son corps jouait la musique. Il sentait que c'était ce que le russe recherchait. Il avait alors prit sa décision juste avant de s'endormir. Il rassembla toute l'assurance qu'il avait – soit, de sont avis, assez peu – et prit un air déterminé.

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi le coach !

Le champion russe fut d'abord et logiquement surprit de l'initiative du timide japonais avant de sembler ravi de la tournure que prenait la matinée.

-Ok Yuri ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Un peu déstabilisé par le regard confiant que lui jetait le plus vieux, l'entraîneur temporaire mit une seconde avant de se reprendre et donner ses instructions.

-Va au milieu de la patinoire.

Victor s'exécuta, sa mine toujours réjouie. Le japonais le suivit avec un temps de retard et passa derrière lui. Calmant le tremblement de ses mains, il passa un bandeau sur les yeux du quintuple champion, qui se laissa faire.

-Tu vas me faire faire de la visualisation, Yuri ? Demanda l'élève du jour.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme, je ne veux pas que tu visualise ton programme, tu le connais déjà par-cœur. Ce serait plus comme un exercice de respiration. Tu peux commencer par là si tu veux.

Le vice champion, vit son coach acquiescer et s'exécuter. Il commençait à se détendre, s'appropriant son rôle d'entraîneur plus aisément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il laissa Victor se concentrer une minute et reprit la parole une fois qu'il fut détendu, face à lui.

-La musique, pour la danse, c'est comme l'air pour un sportif. Une note entre et donne un pas, puis s'en va et laisse la place à la suivante.

Il vit Victor froncer les sourcils et se concentrer à en serrer les poings. Non. Ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas l'effet recherché. Il réfléchissait trop. Le plus jeune se rapprocha d'un coup de patin et saisit le poignet tendu du russe. Il se mit à chuchoter.

-Détends-toi, Victor. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout comprendre.

Yuri senti les muscles sous sa main se détendre un peu sous la surprise. Il le lâcha alors et monta ses mains au visage fac à lui et retira le bandeau. Il rencontra alors deux disques bleus. Il s'y perdit un instant. Puis il murmura encore.

-Deviens la musique.

Il recula alors, fixant toujours les iris envoûtants. Il sorti de sa poche la télécommande lança la composition musical du programme du russe. Celui-ci commença à bouger, par automatisme. Yuri ne le quitta pas des yeux, un peu déçu que son exercice ne semble pas avoir l'effet escompté. Puis il pu presque sentir le déclic qui se produisit chez le champion. Et ses gestes, déjà gracieux, devinrent harmonieux. Sa danse merveilleuse devint magique, magnétique.

Il regardait Victor Nikiforov avec les mêmes yeux que l'enfant admiratif qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Yuri eut plus que jamais l'impression de vivre un rêve. Peut-être que dans un instant, sa mère toquerait à la porte de sa chambre, le priant de descendre l'aider pour une quelconque tâche. Peut être qu'en ouvrant les paupières, ses yeux ne tomberait pas sur la médaille d'argent qui avait remplacé l'ancienne décoration de sa chambre. Peut-être qu'en se levant il ne sentirait pas à son annulaire droit son porte-bonheur, jumeau à celui de Victor. Ce serait le plus beau rêve de sa vie.

Le patineur termina son programme et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il sembla émerger et s'approcha du japonais qui souriait malicieusement.

-Tu as fait un quadruple, dit ce dernier, je croyais qu'on ne travaillait que la chorégraphie.

L'interpellé éclata de rire, visiblement euphorique. Puis il se calma et prit son air provocateur.

-Je me suis laissé emporté, répondit-il.

Le japonais, rit légèrement en secouant la tête, désespéré par les facéties de son coach, reconnaissant la phrase typique que lui-même proférait pour se justifier lorsqu'il ne respectait pas les consignes. Mais il était aussi satisfait. Parce que c'était ce qu'il recherchait sur cet entrainement, que le russe se laisse aller. Et il avait fait corps avec la musique. Le vice-champion avait réussi sa première épreuve de coach.

Victor s'approcha alors et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête. Le japonais fut éblouit par le bonheur débordant des traits du russe. Ce dernier colla son front au sien en ferment les yeux et soupira de contentement, écho des sentiments du japonais.

-Merci Yuri.


End file.
